The Dark Lady
by Violet Voltori
Summary: What if bella was somthing more than human? When Edword left her in NM she goes back to her real family and life.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was in my room crying. It has been one day sence HE left me.

Charlie came in and said "Bella why don't you go home. They can take better care of you than I can." I looked up at him and said "Your right they can." I got my stuff and followed Charlie to the car.

Charlie drove me to the airport. When we got to the airport I said "Thank you for everything Charile." I hugged him and got on the plane.

I cried on the plane so loudly that a man said "Hey lady be quite." I snapped "You shut your yap!" I was happy.

I was going home.

**Aruther's note**

**please reviwe**


	2. family

BPOV

When the plane landed I got off. Then I saw a man with greasy black hair. I said "Uncule Sev." I hugged him. After five minites I pulled away.

The we walked out of the airport. I asked "What are you doing here?" Uncule Sev said "Your father got a letter from Charlie saying you were coming so he sent me to get you." I noded. Then he said "I wanted to come and get my favorate goddaughter." I said "Uncule Sev I am your only goddaughter." He said "That doesn't mean you can't be my favorate." I smiled. Then we aperated home.

When we got home I went to the trone room. I walked in the room. Death eaters saw me and bowed. I walked to my father's throne. My father said "Dismised." The death eaters left. My father hugged me. After ten minites he pulled away. I said "I'll be in my room if you need me Father."

I went to my room and took my glimore off. Then I looked in the mirror. My hiar is black, my eyes are red and my skin is pale.

I am Isabella Riddle, the dark lady.

**Auther's note**

who should be balla's mom?


	3. Family part 2

BPOV

I heard a knok on my door. I said "Enter."

My Mother came in and hugged me. She asked me "How are you." I said "I'm fine Mother." She pulled away and looked at me and said "Isabella Riddle you are not fine. Now tell me whats wrong." I sighed and told her about Ed- HIM. When I was done She started paceing. She said "Where is he. Wait till I get my hand on him. I'll torture him for a year then I'll kill him slowly." I said "Mother." She didn't hear me. I shouted "MOTHER." She looked at me. I siad "Calm down."

Then my father came in and asked "What is going on?" I said "Nothing." Mother glared at me. I said "Ok ok I'll tell him." I told Father about HIM.

When I was done Father said "You are not leaving the contry EVER again. How dare he do that to my little girl. I'll kill him slowly, burn him pice by pice, put the ashes in a jar then destroy it."

Then my mother called "Avery." A death eater came into the room. Then my mother said "_Crucio." _Avery screamed. After two minuets my mother lifted the curse. Avery scrambled out of the room.

My parents are very protective of me. I love them because of that even though sometimes it annoys me.

Then my parents hugged me. It feels good to be home.

**Aurther's note**

hey give me some ideas should bella go to hogworts tell me. I am going to a camp so when I get back I will contenue. reviwe people.

Violet Voltori


	4. Chapter 4 Going to Hogworts

**Bpov**

I sat on my bed then my father came in and said "You will be going to hogworts Tomorrow. Your mother will take you to the train." I said "Ok father." Then he left.

Then I packed my stuff and went to bed.

I woke up screaming. Then my mom blasted down the door and came in with her wand out looking around. Then she walked up to me and examined me closely. When she determined I was ok she asked "What's wrong." I said "I had a dream about when HE left." She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. We stayed like that until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up, got and dressed. Then my mother came in and said "Isabella let's go." We went to the train station.

When we got there my mother said "Goodbye see you at Christmas ." I got on the train and sat in a empty compartment.

Then boy with messy black hair came in a and said "Hi how are you." I said "Why are you talking to me Potter." Then he left.

Then a blond boy came and sat down. He said "Hi cuz." I said "Hi Draco."

I played wizard chess with Draco all through the ride.

**Author's note**

**what year should Bella and harry be in? **


End file.
